Voyager- Entführt
by CrazyDuo
Summary: Lest und findet es selbst heraus, der Titel sagt schon alles...


Autors Note: Alle Charaktere von Voyager gehören Paramount Pictures, außer Anneka Janeway, die gehört uns. Also, bitte nehmt diese Geschichte nicht zu ernst. Wir wünschen Janeway nichts böses. Die Geschichte entstand bevor wir vom Ende der Voyager gehört haben. Wisst ihr auch schon, wie es ausgehen soll? Wir finden es nicht so toll. Wie auch immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entführt  
  
Tom Paris sah lächelnd auf den kastanienbraunen Haarschopf, von Anneka Janeway. Die Tochter von Janeway und Chakotay war so vertieft in ihr Kadis- kot- Spiel, dass er ihr beigebracht hatte, dass sie das plötzliche Summen eines Transporters gar nicht bemerkte. Paris hingegen schon. Er fuhr herum, und blickte direkt in das Gesicht eines Fremden. Danach wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz, er hörte nur noch Annekas Schrei.  
Auf der Brücke herrschte rege Aktivität. Chakotay musste sich ein Gähnen unterdrücken. Plötzlich leuchteten gelbe Lichter auf und Harry Kim rief: " Commander, wir orten Eindringlinge in Mr. Paris Quartier." "Schicken sie ein Sicherheitsteam." Befahl Janeway, die durch den Alarm aufgeschreckt worden war. "Mr. Tuvok sie begleiten mich." Chakotays Stimme verriet Aufregung. Er wusste, dass seine kleine Tochter Anneka zusammen mit Tom Paris in seinem Quartier Kadis- kot spielte.   
Tom Paris erwachte. Er hielt sich den Kopf, der schmerzte, als hätte man mit einem Vorschlaghammer darauf geschlagen. Er versuchte zu verstehen, was passiert war. Dann erinnerte er sich an Anneka und blickte sich suchend um, doch das Mädchen war nirgends zu entdecken. Im selben Augenblick betrat das Sicherheitsteam den Raum. Ihm folgten Tuvok und Chakotay, der gleich fragte: "Mr. Paris, wo ist Anneka?" "Ich weiß es nicht, plötzlich standen irgendwelche Aliens in meinem Quartier, danach weiß ich nichts mehr." "Wo ist Anneka?" fragte Chakotay noch einmal. Es schien so, als hätte er Paris gar nicht richtig zugehört. "Computer lokalisiere Anneka Janeway." Forderte er dann. "Anneka Janeway befindet sich nicht an Bord der Voyager." Erklärte die weiblich klingende Prozessorstimme. Chakotay wurde blass und setzte sich in den nächsten Sessel. Tom Paris fluchte: "Verdammt, es ist meine Schuld, ich hätte sie beschützen müssen." Chakotay hob die Hand und antwortete müde: "Nein, Tom, niemand kann etwas dafür. Das wichtigste ist jetzt, sie zu finden und sie zurückzuholen." Langsam stand er auf und begab sich zum Bereitschaftsraum, um Janeway zu informieren.  
"Was!!!" Janeways Stimme überschlug sich fast. Chakotay stand ihr gegenüber und hatte gerade erklärt, was geschehen war. "Beruhige dich, wir werden sie finden." Doch die Kommandantin der Voyager konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Sie blickte Chakotay ins Gesicht und schrie: "Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben? Unsere kleine Tochter ist entführt worden, und wir wissen nicht einmal von wem und warum." Chakotay wollte Kathryn in die Arme nehmen, doch diese wich ihm aus und starrte aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich ertönte Harry Kims Stimme durch das Interkom: "Captain wir werden gerufen." Janeway versuchte sich ihre Tränen nicht anmerken zu lassen, als sie antwortete: "Ich komme Mr. Kim." Sie strich ihre Uniform glatt, setzte ihre Captain- Fassade auf und betrat die Brücke. "Auf den Schirm." Orderte sie. Nur Tuvok war es mit seinem feinen Vulkanischem Gehör möglich, Kummer aus Janeways Stimme zu hören. Auf dem Hauptschirm sah man nun einen Fremden, der frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit einer Biene aufwies. Er hatte große Facettenaugen, und dünne Flügel. Er begann zu sprechen, es hörte sich mehr an wie ein Summen. Vom Bordcomputer erhielt der Fremde eine männliche Stimme, nachdem der Translator die Sprache übersetzen konnte. Er begann: "Wir sind die Emétec, Mein Name ist Relath. Voyager, wir beobachten sie schon seit einiger Zeit. Wir wissen, dass sie über sogenannte Warptechnologie verfügen. Wir fordern ihren Warpkern." "Wieso sollten wir das tun?" Fragte Janeway aufgebracht. "Wir haben da etwas, was sie sicher gerne zurück hätten." Meinte der Emétec. Er drehte den Kopf und raunte etwas. Der Bildfokus änderte sich. Janeway brach erneut in Tränen aus. Denn auf dem Bildschirm war Anneka zu sehen. Sie weinte und rief immer wieder: "Mama, Mama." Auf der Brücke war es totenstill. Das Bild auf dem Schirm änderte sich und zeigte wieder Relath. Dieser grinste verschlagen. Er meinte: "Nun was sagen sie zu meinem Argument?" Janeway brachte kein Wort heraus. Chakotay forderte: "Geben sie mir meine Tochter wieder." "Das ist kein Problem, wenn sie uns den Warpkern überlassen." "Wir brauchen Bedenkzeit." "Sie haben eine Stunde, ihrer Zeitrechnung." Dann wurde der Hauptschirm dunkel. Janeway versuchte ihre Fassung zurück zubekommen. Es gelang ihr einigermaßen. Sie sah sich auf der Brücke um und meinte. "Ich bin offen für Vorschläge." Tuvok meldete sich zu Wort: "Den Warpkern können wir den Emétec auf keinen Fall überlassen." Kathryn brauste auf: "Wollen sie damit sagen, wir sollen Anneka einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen?" "Es ist die einzig mögliche Schlussfolgerung. Wir benötigen den Warpkern." Erklärte Tuvok mit seiner emotionslosen Stimme. Janeway hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick am liebsten erwürgt. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Was hatte er gerade von ihr verlangt? Anneka zurückzulassen? " Ich bin in meinem Quartier, wenn ihnen etwas einfällt, kontaktieren sie mich. Chakotay, du hast die Brücke." Chakotay nickte. Er verstand, dass sie jetzt alleine sein wollte. Hätte er gewusst, was Kathryn in diesem Augenblick plante, wäre er sicherlich nicht so ruhig geblieben.   
Janeway schlich in die Waffenkammer und schnappte sich ein Phasergewehr und machte sich auf den Weg zu Transporterraum 2. Sie schickte den diensthabenden Fähnrich fort. Dieser war zwar sehr erstaunt, doch immerhin, war sie der Captain. Sie stellte die Koordinaten ein, und stellte sich auf die Transporterplattform. Kurz darauf, war sie im bläulichen Licht des Transporters verschwunden. Wenig später materialisierte sie auf dem Emétec- Schiff. Eigentlich war ihr Vorhaben Wahnsinn, dass wusste sie, doch sie wusste, dass Chakotay einer solchen Aktion niemals zugestimmt hätte. Aber irgendwie musste sie ihrer Tochter helfen. Sie versuchte sich in dem dunklen Raum zu orientieren. Sie folgte einfach ihren Instinkten, denn eigentlich wusste sie nicht, wo sich Anneka befand. Plötzlich endete der Gang abrupt. Janeway stand vor einer schweren Tür. Was jetzt, Kathryn, wie kommst du jetzt da hinein? Kurzerhand feuerte sie mit ihrem Phasergewehr auf den Kontrollmechanismus. Plötzlich spürte sie einen harten Schlag am Hinterkopf. Gleich darauf verlor sie das Bewusstsein.   
  
Chakotay saß auf der Brücke, und überlegte, wie er einen Kompromiss erzielen konnte. Die Turbolifttüren öffneten sich und Seven of Nine löste den Fähnrich an einer Station ab. Harry Kim meinte erstaunt: "Commander, die Emétec rufen uns." "Auf den Schirm." Forderte Chakotay. Er fragte sich, was Relath wollte. Die Stunde Bedenkzeit war noch nicht um. Relath hatte wieder dieses schleimige Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Was wollen sie Relath? Die Stunde ist noch lange nicht um." Meinte Chakotay ungehalten. Er sah dem Entführer seiner Tochter ins Gesicht. "Ich denke, der Warpkern ist uns sicher." Lachte der Emétec. "Wieso sind sie sich da so sicher?" "Nun sagen wir mal so, wir haben noch ein schlagendes Argument gewonnen." Chakotay runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Was meinte Relath mit einem `weiteren schlagenden Argument´? Paris, der mittlere Weile wieder in den Dienst zurückgekehrt war, sprach aus, was Chakotay dachte: "Was meinen sie damit?" Wortlos betätigte Relath einige Tasten auf einer Konsole vor ihm. Darauf hin änderte sich wieder der Bildfokus. Chakotay erstarrte. Alle auf der Brücke, außer Tuvok und Seven, wurden ebenfalls bleich. Paris rief entsetzt: "Captain Janeway!" Sie war bewusstlos. Anneka kniete neben ihrer Mutter, und versuchte verzweifelt sie wach zu rütteln. "Beamen sie sie sofort an Bord." Rief Chakotay. Kim erklärte jedoch gleich darauf: "Wir können sie nicht erfassen, da die Kommunikatoren nicht aktiviert sind. Das Bild kehrte wieder zu Relath zurück. Dieser fragte: "Und haben sie sich schon entschieden?" Tuvok meinte kühl: " Was geschieht, wenn wir ihr Angebot ablehnen?" "Dies" wieder wechselte das Bild und zeigte Janeway und Anneka. Zwei Emétec packten Janeway an den Armen und hoben sie hoch. Ein dritter zog Anneka von ihrer Mutter weg. Relath trat in den Bildfokus und fragte: "Wer bedeutet ihnen wohl mehr?" Er nahm Janeways Phasergewehr und ließ es zwischen Anneka und Janeway hin und her wandern. Auf der Brücke hielten alle den Atem an. Chakotay wollte noch etwas sagen, doch da schoss Relath bereits. Der Phaserstrahl zuckte durch den Raum und traf Janeway mitten ins Herz. Die Wachen ließen Janeway los. Mit einem dumpfen Pochen fiel Janeway auf den Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Die Personen auf der Brücke waren fassungslos, eben hatten sie mit Ansehen müssen, wie ihr Captain hatte sterben müssen. Chakotay fühlte, wie sich sein Herz zusammen krampfte. Doch da meinte Emétec: "Keine Sorge, der Phaser war nur auf Betäubung gestellt, überlegen sie es sich noch mal. Damit beendete er die Komverbindung.  
Etwa fünf Minuten später fanden sich die Führungsoffiziere der Voyager im Konferenzraum ein. Chakotay war blass und fragte mit leiser Stimme: "Hat irgendjemand Vorschläge?" B´Elanna sah den ehemaligen Maquisard und ihren Freund an. Er hatte noch nie so hilflos ausgesehen. Alle schwiegen. Plötzlich meldete sich Seven of Nine zu Wort: "Ich werde auf das Emétec- Schiff beamen und den Captain und Anneka befreien." Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ließ die verdutzten Offiziere zurück. Bevor sie jemand aufhalten konnte, war sie bereits auf dem fremden Schiff. Sie schoss einige Emétec nieder, die sich ihr in den Weg stellten. Die Ex- Borg hob den Captain hoch, und nahm ihr Patenkind an die Hand. Sie aktivierte den Kommunikator und sagte: "Drei Personen auf die Krankenstation beamen."  
"Was ist mit ihr Doktor?" Chakotay stand aufgeregt neben dem Arzt. Vor einer halben Stunde waren die drei auf der Krankenstation materialisiert. Die Emétec hatten die Voyager angegriffen, konnte aber abgewehrt werden. Anneka ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut.  
Doch dem Captain... " Es tut mir leid Commander, Captain Janeway ist Tod... sie starb durch Genickbruch." Der Schlag auf den Kopf, hatte die Kommandantin nicht überlebt. Wenigstens hatte sie keine Schmerzen mehr, als Relath auf sie geschossen hatte.  
"Nein!" Verzweifelt sank Chakotay auf die Knie, und Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht.   
  
Auf der Brücke war es still, niemand sprach. Die Offiziere und einige andere hatten sich zusammen gefunden,... zu einem sehr traurigen Anlass. Captain Kathryn Janeway war tot.  
"Wir haben uns hier zusammengefunden, um einer ganz bestimmten Frau die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Captain Kathryn Janeway starb gestern, an den Folgen der Ereignisse." Chakotays Stimme bebte, er machte eine kurze Pause, und fuhr dann fort: "Die Voyager wird niemals wieder so sein wie früher, es wird etwas fehlen. Kathryn hinterlässt in unseren Herzen einen leeren Platz, doch wir werden uns an sie Erinnern, das hoffe ich zumindest...  
Kathryn war eine besondere Frau, ich habe sie sehr geliebt, wir alle haben sie geliebt, durch sie erschien unsere Reise nach Hause nicht ganz so lang. Wir werden unseren Weg fortsetzten, sie hätte es so gewollt, nun ist es unsere Aufgabe dieses Schiff nach Hause zu bringen,... ich glaube, das sind wir ihr schuldig." Er sah auf, und nickte Tuvok zu, dieser betätigte mit kaum merklich zitternden Händen einige Tasten. Daraufhin, sah man auf dem großen Hauptschirm einen Sarg in die unendlichen weiten des Alls fort schweben...  
  
Ende  
  
Anmerkung der Autoren: Heul, heul, richtig geraten, wir hatten wieder mal unsere depressive Phase. Diese Geschichte is schön kurz, nicht wahr, wir sind echt stolz drauf, weil sich unsere Stories normalerweise immer ewig in die Länge ziehen.  
Wir hätten auch gern ein bisschen Feedback, gutes oder schlechtes, is egal.  



End file.
